The present invention relates to modular furniture units and particularly to modular lounge constructions including chairs and the like connected together by modular frame structures.
Tandem chair constructions have long been used in structured seating arrangements, such as waiting areas and conference rooms. Typically, these structured configurations have been assembled by means of various ganging devices, which either permanently or temporarily connect a row of chairs together. However, these units generally combine only chair members and do not accommodate table units or the like.
Additionally, many traditional ganging units are obtrusive and do not blend well into the chair design scheme. This problem has been accentuated by recent emphasis on ergometric designs which blend function and aesthetics.